The Life is so Cruel, Dude
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga. Hanya sebuah konflik diantara mereka. Ane gak jago bikin summary. Warning ada di dalam. p.s: Judul sama cerita gak nyambung! Genre juga gak cocok! Hati-hati!


The Life is so Cruel, Dude.

By LalaNur Aprilia

Rated: T+ for _Bad-mouth_!Kagami dan sedikit _lime _untuk penyegar

Disc: Pengennya sih puny ague *dilempar ke gunung Sindoro* Sayangnya ini adalah hak milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi yang keche-keche dan dengan manga-nya ini sukses membuat pita suara para fujodanshi putus.

Warning! OOC, OC (Kiseki), mungkin agak nge-_bash_, typo berlarian bebas, de el el de k aka.

Yosh! Langsung kita pergi ke TKP!

~~oo00oo~~

Aomine Daiki, seorang _playboy_ dan pemabuk berat. Cobaan seperti apapun tak akan berpengaruh dan mengubah sikapnya. Entah sudah berapa perempuan termakan rayuan dan kerlingan matanya yang menggoda. Sayangnya, setelah ia mempermainkan perempuan itu, ia membuangnya seperti sampah dan berakting seolah ia tak pernah mengenal perempuan yang ia permainkan itu.

Kejam? Sangat

Sikapnya itu juga karena ia terlalu dimanja oleh orangtuanya. Ia diperbolehkan melakukan apapun. Jadilah sikapnya seperti itu. Bahkan dia 3 kali di DO dari sekolahnya sejak SMA. Pekerjaan yang ia dapatkan pun juga untung-untungan karena sahabatnya—Kuroko Tetsuya—menawarkan pekerjaan ditempatnya sekarang bekerja.

Memang, bahkan ditempat kerja pun Aomine selalu dicap buruk. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia tetap pada kebiasaannya. Sudah banyak pula yang memergokinya pergi ke tempat hiburan setelah pulang kerja dan kembali dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Beruntung ia tak ditangkap polisi karena mabuk dijalanan.

Suram? Memang

Persetan dengan itu, ia tak pernah peduli.

Biarlah. Baginya hidup adalah tempat untuk mencari kesenangan duniawi.

Ia tak pernah tau apa yang akan menantinya setelah ini.

~~oo00oo~~

Hari itu diawali seperti biasa. Aomine pergi pagi dari rumahnya, naik kereta ke kantornya, dan bekerja seperti biasa. Hhh… membosankan… pikirnya. Ia ingin hari cepat berlalu agar ia bisa bermain dengan wanita-wanita penggoda itu.

Aah… memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ia menyeringai sendiri.

Begitu sampai di kantornya, Aomine langsung berjalan menuju ruangannya. Dan ia melihat ada satu meja lagi tak jauh dari mejanya. Meja itu masih kosong. Hanya ada seperangkat laptop dan kertas-kertas dokumen. Pasti milik orang yang dibilang akan menjadi partner kerjanya.

"Permisi…"

Baru beberapa menit Aomine berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, muncul pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi hitam dibawahnya dan memiliki alis yang bercabang. Tatapan matanya tajam. Ia duduk di meja kosong itu. Aomine memperhatikannya atas-bawah. Orang yang terlihat sangat brutal dan serampangan. Orang itu merasa ditatap dan menoleh kearah Aomine. Orang itu hanya melemparkan senyuman ramah padanya. Aomine melenegos kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Oy, kau." Panggil Aomine pada orang baru itu. Orang itu menatap Aomine, seolah bertanya 'Ada apa?'

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku? Kagami Taiga."

"Taiga, heh…?" Aomine menyeringai. "Bawakan aku kopi." Perintah Aomine.

"Ap—apa maksudmu?! Jangan seenaknya menyuruhku, sial!" maki orang itu—Kagami

"Kau orang baru, kan? Itu artinya aku lebih senior dari kau. Jadi, kau harus menuruti apapun kataku. Sekarang, bawakan aku kopi."

"_Hell_! Aku bukan pembantumu, idiot! Lagipula, aku tak peduli kau seniorku atau apa! Memangnya kau bosku apa?!" maki Kagami.

"Heh. Baru kali ini ada yang menantangku." Aomine bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Kagami.

"M-mau apa kau…?" Kagami yang merasakan tanda bahaya langsung mundur menjauhi Aomine. Sayangnya, Aomine lebih cepat darinya. Aomine langsung memojokan Kagami di sudut ruangan dan menahan tangannya agar tak bisa kabur. Aomine menatap wajah Kagami yang kelihatannya agak ketakutan. Aomine menyeringai. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung memagut bibir Kagami dengan ganas. Lidahnya memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Kagami dan memainkan lidahnya sedikit membuat Kagami mengerang.

"A-aaahh… _su-summimasen_! Aku tidak bermaksud menganggu!"

Aomine terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya dan balik menatap pemuda kecil berambut jamur yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya tanpa permisi. Aomine menatap orang itu dengan tatapan 'selesaikan-urusanmu-dan-pergi.' Ketakutan ditatap seperti itu, Sakurai Ryou—sang terduga yang melihat Aomine melakukan hal tak senonoh pada rekan kerjanya yang baru—langsung menunduk meminta maaf berkali-kali, menaruh sebuah dokumen, lalu berlari pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Aomine yang menutup pintu ruangan dan Kagami yang masih terduduk lemas di sudut ruangan.

"Ap—apa yang kau lakukan, _bastard_! Itu ciuman pertamaku, tau!" maki Kagami. Aomine menatap Kagami tajam.

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku tak tertarik sama sekali padamu. Sekalinya aku tertarik, aku hanya tertarik pada tubuhmu." Ucap Aomine cuek. "Dan lagi, bibirmu itu manis dan menggoda, Taiga."

"_HELL_! APA-APAAN UCAPANMU ITU?! DAN JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMANGGIL NAMA KECILKU!" teriak Kagami.

"_Uruse_! Jangan teriak-teriak. Berisik." Keluh Aomine dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kagami merengut dan mengumpat-umpat sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

~~oo00oo~~

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang kerjakan bagian yang ini bukan seperti ini! Kau mendengarkan penjelasanku tidak, sih?!"

Yaah…makin lama mereka bekerja sama, tapi sikap Aomine makin buruk pada Kagami. Seperti tadi. Dia selalu memarahi Kagami jika melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja.

"Jangan salahkan aku, bodoh! Kau tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun padaku! Begitu aku datang, kau sudah menaruh dokumen itu dan bilang 'Cepat selesaikan itu sebelum sore' lalu membiarkanku bekerja! Kau tak menerangkan apapun!" bela Kagami

"Jangan mengelak! Memang kerjamu tak becus, kan?! Aah… aku heran dengan bos, dia memasukanmu kesini hanya karena kau sepupunya. Padahal kerjamu tak becus sama sekali." Kata Aomine tajam. Kagami mengepalkan tinjunya, siap memukul mulut Aomine kapan saja.

"Jangan berlagak kau! Memang kau pikir pekerjaanmu sudah benar, hah?! Kalau memang kau berpikir begitu, kenapa tidak kau selesaikan sendiri saja?!" teriak Kagami.

"Sudah kubilang jangan teriak-teriak. Bikin kuping sakit saja!" keluh Aomine.

"Kau—!"

"Ah, aku tidak peduli. Selesaikan pekerjaan itu. Aku mau pulang." Putus Aomine begitu saja. ia mengambil tas kerjanya lalu melenggang pergi.

"_Shit_! Kembali kau! Hooi! Aomine!"

Aomine tak peduli. Ia tetap pergi dan mengabaikan Kagami yang melemparkan sumpah serapah padanya.

"Siaaal… _kono Ahomine_…" gerutu Kagami sambil mengerjakan kembali dokumen itu.

~~oo00oo~~

Suara ketikan di _keyboard _laptop memecah kesunyian malam itu. Sekarang, di kantor itu hanya ada Kagami dan beberapa pegawai lain yang kerja lembur. Kagami menghela napas. Ia lepaskan kacamata _frame _merah-kehitamannya dan mengucek matanya pelan. Rupanya ia mulai mengantuk. Ia melihat-lihat lagi hasil kerjanya. Ia tersenyum. Oke, sudah rapi dan sesuai intruksi yang ia cari dari beberapa orang di kantornya. Rupanya cukup mudah dan pengerjaannya nyaris sama. Ia lirik jam dinding. Sudah larut rupanya. Beberapa lampu sudah mulai dimatikan oleh petugas. Kagami lalu merapikan dokumennya. Rencananya besok ia akan pergi pagi dan menyerahkan hasilnya pada Aomine dalam bentuk _flashdisc_.

Setelah merapikan mejanya, ia segera mengambil tasnya dan mengunci pintu ruangan lalu menggantungnya didekat pintu *. Kagami menghela napas. Hari yang melelahkan. Pikirnya

Kagami berjalan pulang menyusuri gelapnya malam. Langkah kakinya agak bergema karena jalanan sudah sepi. Karena sudah malam dan lelah, Kagami terpaksa mengambil jalan pintas menuju apartemennya. Yaitu melewati sebuah _club _malam. Jujur, Kagami tak mau melewatinya. Tapi mau apalagi. Kalau para pemabuk disana berulah, ia bisa menghajar mereka dan cepat berlari.

Tak sadar, akhirnya ia melewati klub malam tersebut. Kagami menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Tidak ada tanda-tanda para pemabuk yang siap menyerang. Kagami lalu melangkah berniat melewati klub itu. Namun, pintu klub mendadak menjeblak terbuka. Kagami melonjak kaget. Rupanya yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

"Aomine?"

Kagami langsung menghampiri Aomine—yang sepertinya sedang mabuk—dan memapahnya agar berdiri.

"Oy, sedang apa kau disini?"

Ucapan Kagami tak ditanggap. Aomine hanya menatapnya datar. Kagami menghela napas. Ia lihat dompet Aomine yang terjatuh dan memungutnya. Beruntung ia mendapatkan SIM Aomine jadi ia bisa tau alamat pria biru yang lebih mirip bocah ini.

Ternyata, Aomine tinggal di apertemen yang sama dengannya. Jadi setelah mengantar Aomine, ia bisa langsung pulang.

Sesampainya dikamar Aomine dan meminta kunci cadangan, Kagami langsung menidurkan Aomine di ranjang dan mencarikan Aomine baju ganti. Yang Kagami tak sadari bahwa Aomine masih terjaga namun masih dalam keadaan mabuk.

Saat Kagami hendak beranjak menuju lemari di sudut ruangan, tangan Aomine menahannya membuat Kagami menatap pria bersurai _dark blue _itu.

"Ada apa? Aku ha—huumph"

Tanpa basa-basi, Aomine langsung mencium bibir Kagami dengan liarnya. Aomine langsung mencampakan tubuh Kagami ke ranjang dan kembali memainkan bibirnya.

"A-Ao-mine… hmmph—!"

Aomine tak mendengar. Ia justru malah menyeringai. Ia peluk tubuh Kagami yang ramping membuat hawa tubuh mereka bersatu. Tangan kanan Aomine yang bebas mencari resleting celana Kagami. Setelah berhasil menemukannya, dengan biadab Aomine langsung melepaskan celananya paksa dan melemparnya entah kemana.

"A-ao…hmmhh!"

Setelah semalaman itu, hanya ada suara desahan di dalamm kamar yang gelap itu.

Yang tak disadari Aomine, ada cairan bening yang mengalir dari iris _crimson _Kagami

'Dai…ki…'

~~oo00oo~~

Iris biru gelap itu perlahan membuka. Ia perhatikan sekelilingnya. Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya apartemennya yang biasa.

"Kenapa…aku disini…? Dan…kenapa aku tidak pakai baju…?"

Aomine berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi dengannya semalaman. Namun ia tak ingat. Semakin dipaksa, kepalanya semakin perih. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan bersiap-siap ke kantor.

~~oo00oo~~

Saat dikantor, Aomine langsung berkutat lagi dengan pekerjaannya. Kagami langsung menghampirinya dan memberikan _flashdisc _berisi pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan kemarin. Aomine langsung mengambilnya tanpa berterimakasih. Tak biasa, Kagami hanya diam dan kembali ke mejanya.

"Oy, Taiga. Buatkan aku kopi."

Kagami hanya menurut dan pergi membuatkan Aomine kopi membuat alis Aomine terangkat sedikit. Tapi, Aomine akhirnya diam saja.

'Mungkin dia sadar kalau ia harus menuruti kata-kataku.' Begitu pikirnya.

Sejak hari itu, Kagami hanya diam saja jika bersama Aomine dan belakangan ini, Kagami terlihat lebih akrab dengan sahabat Aomine—Kuroko Tetsuya. Padahal bila dengannya Kagami pasti mengomel dengannya. Aomine salah ini lah, itu lah…

Aah… sudahlah. Aomine tak peduli Kagami mau apa. Toh, baginya Kagami hanya rekan kerja. Tak lebih.

~~oo00oo~~

Hari itu Kagami tidak ada di ruangannya saat pagi hari membuat Aomine mengomel.

"Oy, Ryou! Kemana Taiga?!" tanya Aomine garang pada si seketaris jamur.

"M-maaf Aomine-_san_! Y-yang kudengar dari pembicaraan bos dan Himuro-_san_, hari ini Taiga-_san _sakit. J-jadi…"

"Hah?! Dia sakit?! Dasar payah! Padahal dia punya banyak kerjaan. Dasar BaKagami!" omel Aomine.

"A-_anoo_… Aomine-_san_…"

"APA?! CEPAT KERJA SANA!"

"Hiii! _Su-summimaseeeen_!"

Setelah Sakurai pergi (baca: kabur), Aomine langsung masuk ke ruangannya dan menatap meja Kagami yang sudah ia taruh bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen—yang seharusnya Aomine kerjakan sendiri. Tapi ia lebih suka memberikan pekerjaannya pada si asisten agar ia bisa cepat main-main—.

"Awas dia jika dia sudah masuk, dasar bodoh!"

~~oo00oo~~

"Taiga, apa betul kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu masih pucat lho." Kata pria berambut hitam dengan tahi lalat dibawah matanya pada Kagami—Himuro Tatsuya, sepupu Kagami Taiga—

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tatsuya. Sungguh…"

"Benar, nih? Tapi nanti kau akan kelelahan…"

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak akan apa-apa. _I promise_. (1)"

Himuro menghela napas "Baiklah. Apa aku bisa percaya padamu?"

"Percaya padaku, Tatsuya. Aku tak selemah dulu. ayo berangkat. Sudah hampir siang."

Kedua saudara sepupu itu berjalan beriringan. Kalut pada pemikiran masing-masing

'_Kau memang tidak lemah. Tapi dengan keadaanmu sekarang, kau rapuh Taiga.' _Batin Himuro.

~~oo00oo~~

Kagami langsung memasuki ruang kerjanya. Begitu masuk, ia sudah mendapati Aomine yang menatapnya garang.

Rishi ditatap, Kagami langsung buka suara "Apa aku berbuat salah padamu, tuan?" tanyanya dengan suara sarkastik.

"Kau tanya kau berbuat salah? Apa yang kau lakukan sudah lebih dari salah!" ucap Aomine dingin. Kagami hanya menatap Aomine tak mengerti. Jari Aomine menunjuk ke tumpukan dokumen yang sudah selesai dikerjakan.

"Kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu. Akhirnya aku yang mengerjakan pekerjaanmu, bodoh!" bentak Aomine. Kagami menatapnya.

"Kau bisa mengerjakannya, kenapa kau menyuruhku lagi?" tantang Kagami.

"Ap—kau berani padaku, rupanya?!" Aomine meraih kerah kemeja Kagami dan mengepalkan tangannya siap meninju wajah Kagami.

"Kenapa? Ayo pukul. Kau mau memukulku, kan?" tantang Kagami dingin.

"Kau—"

DHUAAKK!

Tangan Aomine pun mendarat mulus di pipi Kagami membuat bekas merah di wajah putih itu. Sudut bibir Kagami robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau, disini dan kerjakan semua pekerjaanmu. Jika aku sudah kembali dank au belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, kau akan mendapat pukulan yang lebih keras dari itu."

Aomine langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar. Meninggalkan Kagami yang terduduk dilantai dan menunduk. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya. Berusaha menahan rasa mual di tenggorokannya.

Tak disadari, air mata meleleh di sudut matanya.

Diruangan itu, hanya kesunyian yang menemani tangis Kagami.

~~oo00oo~~

"Eh? Kau mau berhenti, Taiga?"

Wanita berambut pirang dengan kacamata ber-_frame _merah tersebut menatap Kagami dengan kaget.

"Tapi….bukannya kau baru bekerja beberapa bulan? Kenapa kau ingin berhenti?" tanya wanita tersebut. Ya, Alexandra Gracia. Sepupu Kagami dari Amerika sekaligus orang yang memberinya pekerjaan ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Alex. Aku sudah memutuskan aku akan berhenti."

"T-tapi…bagaimana dengan Aomine? Kau sudah memberitaukannya?"

Kagami terdiam. Lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Akan lebih baik jika dia tidak tau soal ini."

"Tapi…kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian kan, Taiga?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Alex. Aku tidak sendirian. Setidaknya begitu pikirku…"

"Jadi…kau benar mau berhenti…? Bagaimana kau membiayai hidupmu…? Hidup kalian…?" tanya Alex.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan sementara. Saa, aku pulang dulu. sampai jumpa, Alex." Kagami mengambil tasnya dan siap pergi.

"Tunggu, Taiga."

Kagami berhenti melangkah dan menoleh.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, tak usah sungkan meminta tolong padaku atau Tatsuya."

Kagami mengerjap dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Alex."

Kagami berbalik dan membuka pintu ruangan Alex. Ia dapati Aomine yang hendak masuk ke ruangan Alex. Kagami menatap Aomine sejenak lalu pergi membuat Aomine terheran-heran. Ada apa dengan orang itu?

~~oo00oo~~

Sejak saat itu, Aomine tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Kagami selama 5 bulan. Menurut kabar, Kagami berhenti bekerja. Aomine awalnya tak peduli, namun lama-lama Aomine kesal. Biasanya ia selalu menimpakan semua tugasnya pada Kagami. Namun dengan berhentinya Kagami, Aomine tak bisa menyuruh-nyuruh orang lain mengerjakan tugasnya.

Hari itu, Aomine pulang dengan gusar. Ia benar-benar malas melakukan tugasnya. Entah sudah berapa tumpuk dokumen yang ada di ruangannya. Seharusnya Kagami yang melakukan semuanya.

Karena tak memperhatikan jalan, Aomine tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan menjatuhkan barang bawaannya. Aomine langsung membantu orang itu membereskan bawannya—dengan sedikit tidak niat—. Aomine memberikan bawaan yang sudah dibereskannya pada orang itu. Matanya membulat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya.

Rambut merah dengan gradasi hitam dibawahnya, iris _crimson_…

"Taiga?!"

"A-Aomine?!"

Mereka saling diam. Tak ada yang membuka suara sama sekali. Kagami langsung bangkit berdiri setelah menerima bawaannya yang dijatuhkan Aomine tadi. Aomine hanya menatap Kagami dan menyadari keanehan pada tubuh mantan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?!" tanya Kagami yang rishi ditatap.

"Kau makin gemuk, Taiga." Jawab Aomine polos.

"Keh. Sejak kapan kau memperhatikanku?" tanya Kagami sinis.

"Aku serius. Memang kau mau bilang apa, heh? Ada seseorang yang menghamilimu? Hahaha!" ledek Aomine membuat Kagami terdiam.

"Kalau seandainya kubilang itu benar dan orang itu adalah kau, kau mau bilang apa?"

Kali ini Aomine yang diam. Kagami menatapnya datar namun tajam. Tak menunjukan kebohongan sama sekali. Menyadari kenyataan itu membuat Aomine meringis.

"Ha? Kau mencoba menipuku, ya? Haha. Lucu sekali, Taiga. Sayangnya aku tak akan tertipu." Aomine makin gencar meledeknya membuat Kagami geram. Kagami langsung meninju pipi Aomine membuat Aomine tersungkur di jalanan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa tidak menghinaku terus-terusan, hah?!"

Bentakan Kagami membuat Aomine terperangah. Kagami menatapnya garang.

"Kau…kau hanya pria brengsek yang lari dari tanggung jawab! Parahnya lagi kau tak tau apa yang sudah kau perbuat! Cih! Rupanya kau lebih buruk dari sampah! Kau lebih biadap dari binatang! Bahkan anjing sekali pun masih peduli pada anaknya!"

Aomine terkejut mendengar ucapan Kagami. Aomine langsung naik pitam.

"Hoi, atas dasar apa kau mengataiku begitu, hah?!" bentak Aomine.

"Kau tanya atas dasar apa?! Memang kurang bukti apa dirimu itu, hah?! Kau—apa tak cukup mempermainkan perasaan orang, hah?! Sudah begitu tak mau tanggung jawab! Pria macam apa kau, hah?!"

Aomine sudah naik darah. Ia bermaksud melancarkan pukulan sekali lagi di wajah pemuda itu. Namun belum sempat pukulannya mendarat, Kagami sudah ambruk didepannya. Aomine membatu. Didasari insting, ia langsung menggendong Kagami dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Hh…dasar merepotkan."

~~oo00oo~~

Setelah mengantar Kagami ke rumah sakit dan mengurus biaya administrasi, Aomine segera pergi. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang serasa senut-senut. Padahal niatnya ingin melupakan masalah yang menderanya, tapi makin banyak masalah yang mendatanginya.

"Orang itu mengandung anakku…? Yang benar saja…"

Sementara itu, Kagami yang berada di rumah sakit perlahan bangun dari pingsannya. Yang ia rasakan pertama kali adalah rasa sakit pada kepalanya. Perutnya serasa bergejolak. Tangan kanannya menumpu tubuhnya untuk bangun. Ia lihat sekeliling. aah… rupanya aku berada di rumah sakit…pikirnya

Seorang suster memasuki ruangan Kagami. Ia terkejut melihat Kagami yang sudah terbangun "Ah. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Untuk sementara anda harus istirahat disini."

"Aah…iya. Aku mengerti. T-tapi…apa aku boleh bertanya siapa yang membawaku kesini?" tanya Kagami sopan.

"Aah… seorang pemuda berkulit gelap, berambut biru dan bermata biru gelap." Jawab suster itu sambil mengingat-ingat.

"L-lalu dimana orang itu sekarang?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Ah. Setelah mengurus urusan administrasi, dia langsung pergi."

Kagami langsung diam. Aomine pergi… meninggalkannya…

Hati Kagami serasa ngilu. Ia selalu berusaha sabar untuk menghadapi hidupnya. Tapi, ini sudah keterlaluan. Orang yang sudah membuatnya harus megandung benih yang sama sekali tak diinginkannya ini malah pergi dan tak ada di sisinya.

Berkali-kali ia berpikir untuk menggugurkan saja anak di kandungannya ini. Tapi, ia sadar anak ini tak bersalah. Anak ini tak bisa memilih ia harus terlahir dikeluarga seperti apa, dan terlahir dalam keadaan seperti apa. Jelas Kagami tak bisa menyalahkan anak ini.

Kagami menghela napas. Entah siapa yang harus ia salahkan. Dirinya, Aomine, atau takdir.

Sebuah getaran kecil ia rasakann dari dalam perutnya. Ia elus perutnya lembut.

"Hei…maafkan _mom _ya? Kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan _dad_."

Tendangan kecil ia dapat sebagai balasan.

"Tapi, _mom _janji akan menjagamu. _Mom _akan selalu ada di sisimu. Jadi, kau harus jadi anak baik ya?"

~~oo00oo~~

"Maaf ya Kuroko-_kun_, Kise-_kun_. Kalian jadi harus menemaniku mengunjungi Taiga." Kata Himuro saat mereka berada didepan apartemen Kagami.

"_Daijoubu-ssu yo_. Alexcchi pasti sibuk, _ssu_." Tutur pria berambut _blonde _dan mata caramel-nya sambil tersenyum. Ya, Kise Ryouta. Kekasih Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Lagipula, aku juga khawatir dengan keadaan Kagami-_kun_." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Begitu ya…aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkannya…" ucap Himuro. Tatapannya tetap datar, namun kekhawatiran jelas terdengar dari ucapannya.

"Wajarlah… Tatsuyacchi kan sepupunya Kagamicchi." Ucap Kise maklum.

Himuro tersenyum tipis dan membunyikan bel pintu. Beberapa menit, tak ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Taiga? Kau ada di rumah?"

Tak ada yang menyahut. Rasa khawatir mulai menyusup kedalam hati Himuro. Ia buka perlahan pintunya. Tak dikunci. Sebelumnya Kagami tak pernah seceroboh ini.

Himuro langsung masuk kedalam dan mencari keberadaan sepupunya. Mata Himuro membelalak kaget saat mendapati Kagami terduduk lemas didepan meja makan. Nafasnya terdengar berat. Keringat dingin mengucur jelas diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Astaga, Taiga… k-kau baik-baik saja?" Himuro langsung membantu Kagami berdiri.

"T-Tatsuyaa… aaargh—! Sakiiit…"

Himuro langsung panik. Ia langsung mendudukan Kagami di kursi dan meminta Kise dan Kuroko menjaganya sementara Himuro menelpon ambulans.

Namun, belum sempat Himuro melangkah menuju meja telepon, Kagami sudah terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

~~oo00oo~~

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aaah…_

_Dimana ini…?_

_Gelap…_

_Sakit…_

_Tatsuya…_

_Alex…_

_Dai…ki…_

_Kalian dimana…?_

_Sakit…_

_Aku tidak sanggup lagi…_

_Kumohon…_

_Tolong aku…_

~~oo00oo~~

Iris _crimson _itu perlahan membuka. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali agar terbiasa. Ia perhatikan sekeliling.

Infus menancap di pergelangan tangan kirinya, aroma khas obat, perutnya yang sudah mengempis.

Aah. Dia ingat. Saat itu, Kagami merasakan sakit pada perutnya. Seolah perutnya akan meledak. Saat Himuro datang, ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Hanya ada kegelapan dan rasa sakit yang terus menjalari tubuhnya.

"Ah, anda sudah sadar rupanya."

Kagami menolehkan kepalanya. Seorang suster datang sambil membawa _box _bayi. Tanpa ditanya pun Kagami tau bahwa itu anaknya.

"Kau pingsan 2 hari. Kami pikir kau sudah tak punya harapan untuk hidup." Kata suster itu dan memberikan bayi itu pada Kagami. "Selamat, bayi anda laki-laki dan sehat."

Kagami menggendongnya pelan. Berusaha agar tak membangunkannya. Ia perhatikan wajah putranya yang tertidur pulas membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum.

"Terimakasih… terimakasih karena sudah lahir di dunia ini…" bisik Kagami sambil mencium pipi putranya.

"_Mom _sayang padamu… Kiseki…"

~~~END~~~

_-Behind the Scene-_

"Ada apa? Aku ha—huumph!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Aomien langsung mencium bibir Kagami dengan liarnya. Aomine langsung mencampakan tubuh Kagami ke ranjang dan kembali memainkan bibirnya.

"A-ao-mine…hmmph—!"

Lala: GYAAAAA! *pingsan bersimbah darah*

KeiMichi: LA!

Ao: *swete* Segitu 'panas'nya?

~~end beneran lol~~

*mati* Saya lelaaaaaaaaahh…

Ini _one-shot _terpanjang saya… kuharap kalian semua suka meski ceritanya nista.

Dan, Alex itu sepupunya Kagami kan? Iya kan?! Udah, iyain aja. *maksa. Dibuang*

Saya harusnya selesaiin ini tadi pagi. Tapi pas ngetik ini ane sambil denger duet song-nya AoKaga yang banyak lirik ambigunya tu loooh… tau kan apaan? Eeeh… bukannya ngetik ane malah nyanyi-nyanyi sambil joget-joget. Apa ini efek kebanyakan tugas? Haha. Misteri.

Tengs berat buat manusia sarap bernama **Dee Kyou **karena membantu saya mengetik fic menyebalkan ini. Dan juga maksa saya buat apdet fic saya yang lain. Uhuhuhu…kubuat kau ngetik ficmu di fandom lain itu dalam jangka waktu yang sama denganku! Uhuhuhuhu…

Dan untuk endingnya sengaja saya buat gantung. Silahkan kalian berimajinasi sendiri ^^

Dan gile. Disini Aomine brengsek bener… *diiket di ring basket*

Ide kalo udah ngocor begini toh… hikz. Words-nya bengkak banget.

Gimana pendapat kalian? Ini gaje? Abal? OOC? Maksa? Kurang panjang? Ingin beri kiritk? Masukan? Gaplokan? Keripik pisang? *heh* sampaikan di kotak review ^^

p.s: Dee…kuhantuin kau semalaman ntar. Hahaha!


End file.
